Angry
by Arlesanna
Summary: The tension between Addison and Derek has been building up for a long time now...
1. Addison

Addison was so angry. She was driving home – or whatever this stupid trailer was called for her now – she hated it anyway.

Addison Montgomery was anything but weak and willing to be humiliated. She came down here to this freaking rainy city to get her life back, to get her marriage back, to get Derek back. She gave up her practice her friends and her life in Manhattan to come here and take this chance or to finally let it go and start building her life again. And the bastard told her he was willing to try, didn't he? Well he wasn't trying.

She blinked angry tears away from her eyes

He ignored her. He didn't even try to kiss her or hold her. He didn't want to go out. He didn't want to talk. He was staring at Meredith all the time. He had the guts to tell he he was in love with Meredith. He was distant and cold to her. Again. He just went back to his pre-Mark behaviour. And this certainly wasn't what Addison had wanted. He didn't love her anymore. No, not anymore - he wasn't in love with her for a long time now – he fell out of love with her months before Mark happened. The understanding came crashing down on her only now. How could she be so stupid? It had been so obvious! And how easily he fell for Meredith – he was ready to move on. So why not let him? Addison certainly wasn't happy – she would be better off without his ignorance. Her anger was building up every second – the coward couldn't even admit he was the bad cop here – he didn't want to admit he was the one who wasn't in love he just played victim. He gave her hope when he knew from the start there was none and he didn't even try to pretend he was trying – did he really think Addison would settle for anything he had to offer? She had been ready to face anger sadness fury rage at her but she hadn't been prepared for indifference. And ahe wouldn't take it.

Addison got out of the car and ran for the trailer – the rain was sheeting down and she was soaked and furious.


	2. Derek

Derek was so angry. He was pacing the trailer, reflecting on the situation with his Satan wife.

What did she think coming down here that "I love you" would be enough for him to let it go? Back in New York they were so happy! And than this crazy thing with his work started – it was like every person in the city had problems with their brain! And Derek knew the chief position could be free any minute so he tried his best to get it. Addison was rich. They never talked about it but he knew she used to have more than he could give her. She never minded that but he felt like he should give her more – be a better husband. So he wanted to surprise her – he knew she would be so proud of him if he became Chief of Surgery… So he stayed late at the hospital. Sometimes he even had to sleep in on-call rooms. He missed a few dinners. He got caught up. He became absent. In fact she did try to talk to him but he brushed her off – he was too tired to argue. But she was his wife for god's sake! She could try to understand! She could have acted like a damn wife and be patient. Bun no she had to go and screw his best friend. In his bed. The most awful thing about that was that no matter how hurt he was he knew he would forgive her. So he ran away. And now she had the guts to come down here and ask him to take her back. And he was too weak to sign the papers. And now Addison was behaving like nothing had happened and it drove him nuts! She wanted to talk about it! Like talking would fix it! The thought of her fucking Mark was with him every day. With Meredith everything had been so simple! Flirting with her set him in a good mood even if it hurt Addison. Or because it hurt Addison. Derek wanted to hurt her badly. Like she had hurt him. He was waiting for her to break down. To tell him why she had done that horrible thing to him and beg for his forgivness. He wanted to see her pain but there was none. Like she truly believed their marrige could work out just like that. His anger was building up every second. She was trying to be freaking cheerful. He didn't want her cheerful. He wanted her devastated and miserable like he was inside. He wanted them to fall apart and then pick up the pieces together. And she was just a Satan – she didn't love him – the inderstanding came crushing down on him only now. She wasn't in love with him for a long time – she must have fallen out if love with him months before Mark. But she still wanted him for some stupid reason – Derek thought that maybe she was just comfortable with him after 11 years together. He was ready to see her broken to show her how broken he was to hurt together and to heal together but he wasn't ready for playing a happy couple. And he wouldn't take it.

He turned around to the soung of the door being opened. Addison was home.


	3. Together

They were silent for a moment.

Addison took a deep breath trying to calm down a bit.

- Derek, I'm done here. I can't take it anymore. – She threw her handbag and car keys on the table and looked him in the eye waiting for a reaction. He was silent. He didn't care. So she tried to smile.

– You see – so easy you're free! – She turned away from him to go get her things but he grabbed her by the hand. Hard. He spun he around and loooked at her with suddenly dark eyes.

- No, Addison it's not easy. You think you can just break into my life again ruin it agaun and be done? Just like that huh?

- Ruin it - what are you…

- Shut up Addison will you? You ruined my life and I hate you for that!

- I know that you hate me ok! Ever since I came here you treated me like shit! – she was screaming at him now struggling to get out if his grip, but he didn't let go of her hand.

- That's what you get for fucking your husband's best friend in your family bed!

- Will you ever let go of it? You didn't fucking care! You left! So don't play victim here – in fact you left me long before you found us in bed together!

- I was working! And instead of supporting me you fucked Mark! And your problem is you think it's ok but it's not! – Addison managed to free her hand and she was so mad at Derek she couldn't hold it in so she pushed him in the chest with her palms again and again untill he was pressed against the wall.

- I don't think it's ok! I regret it every minute of my life and I wish I never did it but I did! And I have to live with that! And I want to make it up to you but you just won't let me! You are cold you are indifferent you are all like before Mark happened! You don't care!

Derek had never seen his wife in such an angry state –she was truly fulious. Her cheeks were flaming and she was hitting him in the chest really hard how so he grabbed her, turned her around and pressed her back against his chest stilling her movements.

-If I didn't care why would I take you back?!

- To torture and humiliate me! To hurt my pride like I hurt yours! Do you think I don't see the way you look at her?

- I look at her because she makes me happy! But I am stuck here with you because you are my wife!

-Oh you remember that! What a surprise! Maybe if you remembered that back in New York I wouldn't have to sleep with another man to feel like a woman again!

- You wanna feel like a woman – I'll make you feel like a woman! – Derek was beyond angry now – so he pressed her against the wall, caught her hands and held them above her head abd kissed her hard on the lips. Addison couldn't move so she just bit him.

- See Addie, you are not a woman you're a fucking bitch! You blame me for being indifferent? If anyone is indifferent it's you! I don't even know what you are doing here! I don't even know why I let you be here! Shit I hate myself cause I still can't get over you and I hate you because you're not miserable and not broken when I am! – and now Derek was not only furious but also scared like hell cause he never meant to admit his feelings for her but it was too late now.

- Cut the crap Derek! You got over me pretty quickly when you fell in love with Meredith! You got over me when you left me in bed with your best friend! You got over me when you chose to sleep in on-call room and not at home! And now when I finally admit that you are over me and there's nothing I can do why don't you let me go and get over you when I'm finally ready to?!

They were both breathing hard both mad and he was still pressing her against the wall holding both her hands above her head and Addison felt like she couldn't do anything – she couldn't move and she couldn't fight him because he was much stronger then her. And then he was suddenly kissing her again, and it felt surprisingly good, but she was just too angry so she bit him again. And he bit her back but he never stopped kissing her brutally while pressing her harder into the wall. Addison was in pain and she knew he wouldn't stop for anything. She felt weak and exposed and totally at his mercy and suddenly she was hot and she was kissing him back with equal force, still biting, sucking on his lips, moaning against her own will. It was a vicious circle.


End file.
